


Backtalking

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux-style, M/M, Original Character(s), Possibly Pre-Slash, badmouthing, do as I say not as I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: It's permissable - and very normal - for General Hux to shit-talk Lord Ren. He wouldn't even bat an eyelash hearing any of his men and women complain about him.But he's got something to say to anyone not from the Finalizer shit-talking about his co-commander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago prompt from tfa_kink: Someone in the First Order, in an attempt to cozy up to Hux, starts to shittalk Kylo Ren to the General. Full prompt [here](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9303161#cmt9303161).

The Finalizer lacks any amount of respite. Designed as the First Order flagship that isn’t an unexpected fact. Before and after the Jakku fiasco, and especially after the destruction of Starkiller, the fact is nondebatable. For every moment of calm there is always something happening. Even when troops weren’t being sent planet-side to take care of insurgencies, Rebellion led or otherwise, the next plan of attack was being drawn up. Training of new officers and troops took place around the clock. Lord Ren was sent away to complete his training and, upon his return, would be sent on missions to the hidden depths of the galaxy and back. Non-military officials of the First Order demanded updates whenever Snoke wasn’t demanding similar updates.

The corner of his eye twinged, a twitch of irritation he suppressed while the two officials walked alongside him through the Finalizer. Rather than schedule a holo-meeting, which he had emphasized would be the most effective method to keep the Centre updated on flagship happenings and war-plans, two officers had arrived on his ship that morning. He had every intention to begin the meeting in the conference room they had scheduled, alongside Lord Ren, Captain Phasma and Lieutenant Mitaka. Yet the officers had requested a tour before the meeting.

Prepared for the unexpected the meeting wasn’t for another hour.

That didn’t make him any more hospitable or cheerful a tour guide.

A full tour would be impossible in less than an hour. From the hangar he went to the Bridge to the training sector, letting them see the new troops they expressed an interest in. It was all on route, and even had the added benefit of seeing Captain Phasma in her element, leading the troops through physical drills and handing them off to the simulators in turn.

“Very good General, I had my doubts whether the Finalizer would hold up to the high standard of the Order, considering the defeat you helmed,” the officer to his right commented as they left Captain Phasma to her training, doors snicking shut behind them.

Clipped tones were ready to bite sharper.

“Extenuating circumstances Hille.” The other officer reminded, following Hux, not even a step behind him. “A counter-attack was expected, we had just obliterated the Hosnian system. A defector joined the Rebellion, providing details into the mechanics and design of Starkiller. Starkiller had to remain occupied since we set our sights on the Ileenium system. Were it not for the poor decisions of Captain Phasma and Lord Ren-”

“Oh yes, the Supreme Leader’s beloved apprentice.” Hille rolled his eyes in a manner Hux wished he could. Protocol and fisted hands behind his back kept him from lashing out physically. An aide from the Bridge rushing up to him kept him from the maltreatment of his eyes. “That man is more menace than asset to the Order.”

“He is co-commander of the Finalizer,” Hux reminded, motioning for the aide with a lift of his chin. He looked over the datapad she handed to him. A contact from another starship who he had promised he’d message within the hour had missed him. One of the reasons why the meeting had been scheduled for when it was. Lieutenant Mitaka had been intended to provide any potential tours but Hille insisted on Hux personally. “He’s not completely promised to fulfill the obligations of the First Order. He has the missions of the Knights of Ren to complete too.”

“Regardless,” Hille continued, huffing his chest out, eying the aide with disdain. “If reports are to be believed, which they have always been, rather than pursue maintaining the safety of Starkiller Base, or alerting the Base or Finalizer of a breach in defences, he decided to occupy his time by chasing after a girl?”

“I assure you, it didn’t please Supreme Leader Snoke either.” Hux gave the datapad back, fingers and arms taut. 

“Of course he gets away with his horrid, disorderly conduct because of the Supreme Leader himself. Was he not punished for his misdeeds?”

The twitch threatened to return to his eye. “I cannot personally vouch for that.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke would’ve done something himself to put him back in line,” the other officer added, trying to placate the older man. “He doesn’t handle errors lightly.”

“But he lets him get away with destroying on-ship consoles and other machines that choose to offend him. I think the Finalizer stays up-to-date with required technology only for the fact that Lord Ren takes his temper out on anything and everything, machine and man.” The aide nodded hastily before making a retreat, recognizing the forced calm on Hux’s face. Hille remained oblivious. “If this wasn’t our Flagship we would’ve sent it to the scrap-heaps long ago.”

“And I wouldn’t be responsible for taking you on this tour now.” 

It almost made Hux wish that the Finalizer had been recycled and reused into another starship. Had it not meant a ship, rank and fame under his name wouldn’t exist.

“It is a pretty ship, and a very powerful one.” Hille nodded to the ‘Troopers on security duty who saluted the three men as they passed in the opposite direction. “The First Order maintains its integrity, even if lustful forgetful Lord Ren continues to be impossible to handle.”

“Lustful?” 

“Why else would he be choosing to run after a girl than to fulfill his duty?” Hille nodded to the other officer who attempted to bite back a smirk. Hille neatly side-stepped another number of Troopers, this group heading in the direction of the mess hall, as they were too. “Another negative to his list of flaws. The man doesn’t have his priorities. He’s destructive for all the wrong reasons, destroying computers and allies rather than the Resistance. He all but permitted the Resistance to destroy Starkiller Base. He’s unprioritized, favouring the Knights of Ren to the Finalizer and the First Order. His disregard to the First Order shouldn’t go ignored, he wasn’t even present to greet us in the Hangar. And don’t get me started on-”

“Do you expect Lord Ren to greet you with honors when you’ve done nothing to support his actions for the Order? He works alongside us but works for the Supreme Leader. The alliance between the Knights of Ren and the First Order is crucial. When you’re in the Centre, playing at your consoles with the latest simulation games rather than doing the required work and efforts that is essential to keep the First Order operational, he’s out doing the physical labor that you ignore.” Hux halted, jabbing his fingers into the paunch that fell over Hille’s belt. “He has more work ethic than you’ve ever had. His weaknesses are not shortcomings but a constant struggle that the Supreme Leader inflicts on him to keep him his strongest and most capable. If you ever had that man in your head you’d be a puddle of grey matter oozing through Snoke’s mental fingers in a matter of seconds.”

“That man is useless!” Hille snapped, wheeling on Hux, heated in the face of the General’s cool. “What good has he done to the Order at any point in time?”

“He can answer your questions in the meeting later,” Hux answered civilly. A muffled laugh caught the edges of his hearing, having been focused on the inanities spewed by Hille. Noticing the gathering of lunch-going men and women in the corridor he gave them a cross look that reminded all that they had other things to do. 

“He will answer to me, after I’m done yelling at him,” Hille swore, expression still vicious.

“We’ll see.” Hux cocked his head back to the lone figure that remained, staring at the three men. “Stop gawking Ren, we have important business to tend to. As do you. I’m expecting you to be able to defend your actions to my fellow officers so you better start thinking now.”

Lord Ren swiftly turned away, ready to attack anyone or anything in his path as he stormed off. It wasn’t like he was unaccustomed to hearing Hux backtalk him, he was well accustomed to it. By association he wasn’t surprised to hear other First Order officers berate him either.

Hearing Hux defend him was another matter.

Hearing the unspoken ‘bantha-shit talkers’ overlay the audible “fellow officers” that Hux uttered was the reason he smirked.

Surely Hux would think a good defense would include a force-choke on that loudmouth officer.


End file.
